


Warding off the Chill

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Confessions of love, F/M, First Time, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian





	Warding off the Chill

Aedion growled, throwing the letter down onto the table. If he were in that camp right now, he’d have Hanson’s head on a pike. Who was  _he_ to question how he ran his army? Stalking to the window, he glared down at the snow-covered courtyard in attempt to chill his growing frustration.

He spotted the tiger in seconds, it’s orange fur a stark contrast to the white wonderland. It was stalking Aelin and Rowan as they strolled, seemingly unaware of it’s presence. There were no tigers in this part of the continent, though.

Cupping his hands, he yelled, “Lysandra!”

All three heads snapped up to him. He didn’t spare his queen and her warrior king a glance, instead waving the shapeshifter up. Her tail flicked in annoyance at her fun being ruined, but she gracefully prowled towards the castle.

Her presence always calmed his quick temper. She was the levelling agent in his life, and he’d need her to stop him now before he sent a nasty reply to Hanson and sparked a mutiny.

Only a few minutes had passed before the door to his study edged open, revealing the lanky tiger. Green eyes glared at him as he sank down in his chair, holding out the letter.

“My general status is being questioned now,” he explained as she padded towards him. “Apparently, there’s a sizable group of men that think I should be leading from out there, and not holed up here. But do they realize how much goes on behind the scenes? No, of course not.”

Lysandra, seemingly content to let him rant, simply lay her head on the arm of his chair and listened. Sighing, he dragged a hand through his hair and smiled.

“I like you this close to me,” Aedion said, scratching behind the tiger’s ears. He chuckled at her slight purr, which she quickly shook off and shot him a glare.

“What, can you blame me? It’s bloody freezing in here but you’re awfully warm in that form.” Sliding out of his chair, he joined tiger-Lysandra on the floor. The large oriental rug warded off the cold of the solid stone floor, but it did little against the bitter bite of the winter air. Sure, he could’ve thrown another log on the fire, but he didn’t want to. Lysandra moved to throw her paws in his lap, resting her head on his thigh. The heat seeping through him was welcome and homey.

And apparently, having her so close also warmed him in  _other_ ways.

Lysandra perked up, moving her paw away from his groin and shooting him an unmistakable look.

_Really?_

He could almost hear the mocking tone and see the smirk on her face. He coughed, giving himself an excuse to bring a hand to his face and hide his blush. She affected him more than he’d care to admit, but they were friends, and nothing more. Sure, they flirted playfully on occasion, and he’s gotten off more than a few times fantasizing that it was her hand on him instead of his own. That didn’t change the fact that she hadn’t told him that she had been more than friends though, and he didn’t want her to turn from him forever.

Because having the woman he loved as a friend was better than loosing her completely.

“Sorry,” he murmured, watching her eyes travel from his face back to his prominent erection. “I can’t help it, really, its just that-“

Lysandra cut him off by affectionately nuzzling his neck. It caught him by surprise, and he sat frozen for a moment before carefully wrapping a strong arm around her furry shoulders. As his tension eased, he couldn’t help but tease, “You know, if you changed back to your human form, we could- OW!”

Aedion pulled back in time to see Lysandra shift back to herself and wipe her mouth on her sleeve. “Did you just-“

“Bite you?” She purred, her green eyes sparkling. “Why yes, yes I did.”

“Why the hell did you do that?” He asked, rubbing the sore spot on his neck. She hadn’t drawn any blood, which was good because he didn’t feel like explaining  _that_ to a healer.

“Because you smell so nice.” She shrugged nonchalantly, leaning forward and pressing her generous chest against his arm.  Her nose grazed his neck as she leaned in, drawing his scent into his lungs. He thanked the Gods that he’d remembered to use that fancy scented soap Aelin had given him that morning.

“You’re intoxicating,” She whispered, so low it was nearly drowned out by the hammering in his chest. “I can’t help myself.”

“Lys…” his eyes slid shut and he tilted his head to the side, allowing her to do as she pleased.

“I want to mark you, Aedion Ashryver. I want you to be mine, and I want the world to know.”

Ever since that day on the beach years ago, when he had promised to marry her someday, he’d known that he would never want anyone but Lysandra. And since then, he hadn’t taken a single lover to bed, no longer finding the thought of another woman- or man, for that matter- touching him bearable if it wasn’t Lysandra.

He didn’t know what it was, or why, but his blood called to her. When she walked in the room, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Whether she was sitting at the breakfast table, her hair in disarray and still in her nightgown, or prowling through the Courts at Aelin’s heels as a fearsome ghost leopard, he found her beautiful.

“Then take me,” he said, gripping her hips and pulling her into his lap. “I’m yours, Lysandra. Always will be.”

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Lysandra drew back and studied his face. “By doing this, I’m giving you my heart to hold, Aedion. Will you promise me that you’ll be gentle with it, and that you’ll protect and cherish it forever?”

Aedion understood the level of trust she was granting him by allowing him inside her walls. He understood that by telling him this, she had laid herself completely at his mercy.

“I swear on my life that I will guard your heart for however long I live.” He would raid kingdoms to protect her heart; his most precious possession.

In answer, Lysandra’s teeth found the skin of his neck once more. Her bite was softer this time, and the way her tongue flicked over the small hurt dragged a groan from his lips. For so long he’d imagined this moment. No day dream could compare to the real thing. His hands stayed planted on her hips, unsure of where he could put them.

“You can touch me,” she said against his jaw, guiding one of his hands under the hitched-up hem of her skirts and leaving it above her knee. “Take your time, if you need to.”

He nodded, swallowing thickly. He didn’t want to mess this up by moving too fast. So he let his hand rest where she’d placed it, his thumb stroking the smooth, pale skin of her inner thigh. “If it gets to be too much-“

“I’ll tell you, don’t worry.” Lysandra’s smile reduced him, Aedion Ashryver, Wolf of the North, infamous demi-fae warrior, to a lovesick puppy. He’d brought that smile to her pink lips, and he’d make damn sure her happiness was here to stay.

Unable to resist for a second longer, he cupped her jaw and brought those smiling lips to his own. She sighed and leaned into him, surrendering her heart to him.

He’d kissed Lysandra once, many moons ago, but this kiss was different in every way. This kiss was slow and steady, a promise of what was to come. They had  _time_ now, and they needn’t rush. Tongues slid against each other as he memorized the contours of her mouth. Hands tangled in his hair, urging him to continue as he tugged her lip between his teeth.

Lysandra whined in protest when he pulled away, only to gasp when his mouth began to worship her neck. He kissed, licked, bit and sucked a path of tiny purple bruises along her porcelain skin as he unbuttoned the back of her dress. He’d already known what he’d find when it slid off her shoulders of course, but the sight of her bare breasts still had his pants tightening almost painfully.

Aedion’s eyes lifted to meet hers, seeking permission. Lysandra’s own eyes glittered as she gave a slight incline of her head; a gesture that he understood perfectly. With his free hand, he rolled a nipple experimentally between thumb and forefinger. Lysandra gasped, her eyes sliding shut as she rocked her hips against him.

“Aedion-“

The way she said his name was both a plea and a demand. With other lovers, he’d needed direction on exactly what they wanted from him, but not Lysandra. They were connected; there was no need for words when she could speak directly to his soul with her touch.

A growl rumbled in his chest as he took her other nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over her rosy bud. Lysandra’s sweeter-than-honey moans filled his study, making him forget his own name. His world began and ended with the woman he held in his arms, and that was all he needed to know.

Gaining confidence, he finally removed his hand from her thigh and splayed it on her lower back as he lay her against the plush carpet. She lifted her hips, to which he obliged her by sliding the silk of her dress and her panties down her legs. Resting on his haunches, he drank in every curve of her body. Her cheeks reddened under his stare, but what she was self-conscious about was perfect to him. His only wish was to prove to her how beautiful she was.

“I’m feeling a bit over-dressed,” Aedion half-joked to break the tension. Lysandra’s shoulders loosened and she giggled- then sucked in a sharp breath when he peeled his shirt over his head. He was pleased when she didn’t flinch away from the battered, scar-speckled canvas of his bare abdomen like so many others had. Instead, she sat up, tracing each line and ridge with her slim fingers and making him shiver.

“These don’t make you any less handsome,” she murmured, lingering over a particularly brutal slash cutting across his pectoral. He was certain she could feel his heart pounding, but he didn’t care. No one had ever looked at him with such love in their eyes.

It was his turn to gasp when Lysandra leaned forward to kiss each and every scar. She was worshipping him, as he had worshipped her. And when her perfect mouth reached the waistband of his trousers, she unbuttoned them and shimmied them down to his knees. Her eyes widened momentarily when she came face to face with his cock.

Reading her hesitation as a red flag, he said: “We can stop at any time.”

“I don’t want to.” She gazed up at him. “I want  _you,_ Aedion, heart and soul.”

“I’m yours,” he whispered at the same time she took him in her hand. And Gods damn him if it wasn’t everything he’d imagined and more. Her thumb spread the bead of liquid that had already begun to leak from the tip before she worked her hand over his length. His breath came in short pants and his vision blurred with bliss. His stomach tightened, indicating he was already climbing quickly towards his realease.

“Lys, please-“

With one more tug, she released him, leaving him aching for more. But he forced himself to rise, feeling her eyes on him as he walked to the door and paused with his hand on the lock.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

“You have the nicest ass.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” he said, though a smile tugged at his lips.

“I’m absolutely sure, Aedion. I want you, in every sense of the word.”

With that, he flipped the lock and came to stand before her once more. Slowly, he positioned himself over her. Her hands tangled in his hair, dragging his attention back to her face.

“I’m ready when you are,” she breathed, hooking her ankles around his hips. Capturing her lips once more, he eased himself through her slick folds. He moaned against her mouth at the slickness, cock twitching in his grip. Her moans mingled with his own as he guided himself into her, filling her to the hilt.

He set a slow pace, taking his time enjoying the perfect, tight fit and her lustful moans as he thrust into her. Her nails left crescent-moons on his back, digging in as if she were trying to ground herself to him. The image of her lying under him, skin shining with sweat, her mouth open in a silent cry as she neared her edge was one that would stay with him forever.

“Aedion, Aedion I’m gonna come,” she gasped.

Bending his head, he swallowed her cry as her walls contracted around him. The sensation of her orgasm was earthshattering for them both, and knowing she would understand, Aedion rasped, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,  _Gods_ yes Aedion, come.”

He hastened his thrusts, managing to hold out for another minute before he spilled his seed inside her. His arms shook as he pulled out and lay gasping beside her, completely swept up in the ecstasy. A shiver passed through him, and when he peeked at the hearth he saw the fire had died. The light had dimmed in the study, too; they’d been too wrapped up in each other to pay any heed to the passing of time.

Sighing happily, Lysandra wrapped an arm around his middle and rest her head on his broad chest. “Thank you for being the tender of my heart.”

“Thank you for trusting me with it,” he replied, curling his arm around her shoulders. Lysandra hummed in satisfaction, her eyelids drooping as she gazed up at him with unabashed wonder.

“Talk more in the morning?” She mumbled, yawning.

“Talk, and maybe a few other activities too,” he said, but she was already fast asleep. He reflected on the night for a few more moments before drifting off, the sound of Lysandra’s even breathing lulling him under.

Aedion had never slept better than he did with the love of his life in his arms.


End file.
